Howling of the Moon
by Phoenix Vengeance
Summary: AU.It's been some time after Journey's End. But something has happened and the Doctor and others will be caught up in a maze of questions and adventures to find out what is happening to the universe and themselves. Doctor/Rose Jack/Donna Doctor 1.5/?


**This is set after the events of Journey's End and the Rose and Doctor are making life of their own in the parallel universe. Anyway hope you enjoy the plot!**

**Howling of the Moon**

Watching as the casket was out down into the ground, everyone who had known her was there mainly from Torchwood as one figure stood silently by the crying figure of Jackie Tyler who was being held by her husband Pete Tyler while little Tony looked on confused as to what was happening. Where was Rose? And why were they burying a wooden box? He just didn't understand.

As the priest said the last of his words and people through in roses of different colours into the hole before leaving until it was just the Tyler family. Taking a shuddering breath was jolted from his thoughts turned around to see Jackies Tyler staring at him in concern, "Are you going to be alright?" in a whisper. Nodding towards her replied, "I'll be alright I just need some time by myself."

"All right but please do come home and eat you know she wouldn't want you to waste away," giving the patented Tyler glare that would make anyone do anything she said before leaving him alone.

The grave had been filled when he turned back around and her tombstone had been set on top. He smiled at the inscription tearfully read out, "Rose Tyler, defender of the universe. Loved by all and her Doctor." Tears building up thinking of that day on Norway at Bad Wolf Bay where his other version had left her to safe and protected cried, "I couldn't save you and now both of us are alone. Rose you'll never know how much we both loved you," curling up into a ball by her tombstone.

As the day went by his mind went back to that fateful day where they had all lost her.

**/Flashback/**

_They had been sent to investigate some strange readings at an abandoned warehouse where they had found a group of aliens that had large insect-like wings that were just as large as their body. They looked human if they weren't grey and had large claws for hands._

_The plan had been that they would take over the human race with their superior technology and used for slaves for their home planet in using the resources of earth to supply them._

_Both Rose and the Doctor had been able to thwart their plan but not without a cost this time one of them had used its claws to get two nasty hits on Rose who had taken down six of the ten before she fell, the Doctor having just taken care of the rest._

_Racing over to where she had fallen, picked her up into his arms ignoring the blood on the floor as he placed his jacket on the more serious wound on her side to staunch the flow of blood. Her rosy cheeks were now pale and she seemed to be having trouble breathing._

_Choking as he realized what could happen ordered, "Don't you dare die on me Rose Tyler!" shaking her to keep her conscious of what was around her. Picking her up he moved outside of the building pressing an emergency call for backup._

"_Seems like our positions have been switched," coughing, a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth which he wiped away trying to cheerfully respond, "Seems like it but you're not going to die like I did huh?" joking of that time when he had been shot by a Dalek ray._

_Smiling bitterly at the events that ensued from that meeting muttered,"I might not get any choice don't have a spare hand on me."_

_Smiling slightly at her attempt to joke kept on talking, trying to keep her going, waiting for back-up, "Hey come on let's be positive we're Shiver and Shake."_

"_The greatest partners," remembering the many jokes they had shared all the memories, all the adventures, something you could never turn away from, eyes drifting closed slightly catching the Doctor's attention, "Hey now don't close your eyes."_

_Looking around cursed as to where the hell the backup was, "Help will be coming soon," feeling helpless that there was nothing he could do as he was human._

_Eyes flying open before dropping slightly murmured, "Sorry"_

_As the minutes went on and there was still no one her life dwindling away from her, the cloth now covered in her blood, breathing only just moved slightly. Shakily with the last of strength brought her hand up to his cheek stoking it lovingly, "I love you," Rose whispered softly as her head lolled back a final shuddering breath leaving her body._

"_Rose," he whimpered shaking her slightly bringing a hand to her face stroking it reverently pleading, "Come back. I love you."_

_As this went on it started to rain drops falling onto her face making it look like she was crying. As he held her in his embrace rocking back and forth as the grief and pain consumed him until he screamed into the air, "RRROOOSEEEE!!!" a bolt of lightning striking through the air as in the distance wolves howled._

**/End of Flashback/**

As he come back he noted that it was turning dark and he had promised Jackie he would come home and he certainly didn't want to get slapped regardless.

With reddened eyes he stood back up stretching himself picked something out of his pocket placed a dark lily and a red rose upon the grave, used his sonic screwdriver and carved them entwined upon the tombstone to eternalize their union. Taking a step back giving one last look at her grave whispered, "I love you" before leading himself out of the gravesite.

At the graveyard as the moon came to its zenith in the sky a freshly buried grave, the loosened soil upon it was shaking from tremors yet nothing else did. Bright flashes of white and golden light started shooting up making holes in the grave as it seemed to be building up.

Continuing as dogs in the distance barked and wolves howled to the moon communicating with the other packs a flash of light encompassed the area. The grave that it had originated from the soil had disappeared and the coffin was open but no one was there as a star streaked across the sky, the inhabitants of earth never realizing what happened until the next day.

**Well that's it I don't know if I'm going to do anymore but this just popped up into my head of what would have happened if it wasn't somewhat a happy ending for Rose and the Doctor 1.5 version. Anyway review and tell me if I should continue with this story. If so I'll update!**


End file.
